


AFTERNOON SEXCAPADE

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The sun is up; there was an afternoon breeze. But Brian has something else in his mind besides strolling down the Spanish market...





	AFTERNOON SEXCAPADE

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This fic was entered inBJ_ACTION's ORGASM CONTROL CHALLENGE over in INSANEJOURNAL.  
Graphic M/M situations and a lot of horniness *grins*  
I was thinking the story occurred Post-513. Thank you so much for my beta GIRLOFTHEBURBS, you are so patient and full of advice and you always support my decisions.  


* * *

"AFTERNOON SEXCAPADE"  
by Doppelganger

 

_Small town outside Ibiza, Spain._  
I can feel his hard dick poking me just above my ass. Although I'm completely clothed, I can't help feeling shivers; it's as if the tip of his dick is caressing my naked skin under my soft cotton white shirt.

He wraps his left arm around my chest from the back, his warm mouth close to my ear. "I want you to ride my cock," he whispers.

I blush. After all these years I still do. He never ceases to make my blood boil with desire and lust for him. I want to go down on my knees and suck him off right there and then in the middle of a Spanish market in a small town right outside Ibiza. We've frequented baths in the area for the last two weeks we've been here. We thought we needed to do something else so we decided to take a drive and visit small towns.

"Here? Right now, Brian?" I tease him, catching my breath.

"Yes, right now." His handsome face is stern and vibrant under the sun. I am a bit surprised to detect seriousness in his voice. I want to turn around to look him in the eyes but he stops me. He keeps his arm around my chest as we stand in front of a fruit cart; his hips are pressing harder on my back, our backs turned away from the sun that shines bright and high on an early summer afternoon.

"But before you do, I'm gonna suck your dick till you come in my mouth." He says, his voice low and husky.

A low moan escapes my throat. He nibbles on my earlobe. The fruit vendor in front of us has a wide grin on her wizened face. I don't give a fuck. All my mind can focus on is the sensation he is delivering throughout my body.  
"Brian, maybe we should go back to our hotel room." This time he lets me turn around, my arms around his neck.

"That's more than half an hour away from here. I don't think I'd like to wait that long," he says, his lips teasing mine. I feel his dick twitch in his jeans.

"What do you suggest?" A nervous smile appears on my lips. I'm always up for something new, something adventurous. But I know he's got something in mind that we haven't done before. We've been together for so long that I can read him like a book: he wants to fuck me outside in broad day light.

"I saw a little alley four blocks away from here. It looks deserted..." I see a glimpse of his hazel eyes through his sunglasses, a sexy smirk forming on the side of his mouth. I've never seen his eyes so full of lust like this before. My breath quickens. I pull his head closer to mine and thrust my tongue inside his mouth. His warm tongue licks the insides of my mouth, then he moves away, coming back and biting my lower lip. That's all he has to do. My decision is completely clouded.

~~~~

We end up in a deserted alley, away from the crowded mixture of tourists and natives. We stand behind some wooden boxes, not completely hidden from anyone who happens to pass by. He has my back against the wall of... oh shit, I don't even recognize if it's someone's house or what. I'm too distracted to care when his hands are busily fighting with my jean buttons. Why did I wear buttoned-up jeans today? The anticipation of his hands touching my burning skin shakes my world. His lips linger on my neck, showering it with little wet kisses, biting my flesh here and there, leaving marks that will definitely bruise later on. But I don't care, I enjoy the attention too much.

"You smell good," he whispers as he inhales my neck but it feels like he inhales more than that. It feels like he inhaled the lust being emitted through the pores of my skin. Finally, he unbuttons my jeans.

"You got it for me...," I refer to the cologne he bought me a couple of months ago.

"Perfect," he growls, then licks my throat. My hands which were just holding onto his arms for support decide they want to grab something else... throbbing and full of life. I can see he's getting very aroused, too; the front of his jeans are bulging. So I fumble to unzip his fly but he slaps away my hands.

"Not yet... you will get your turn to play," he says, mouth right next to mine.

"But right now, you CAN'T touch anything." I know he means what he says.

We've played this game before and it was painful not to do anything while he was pleasuring me, but it was one of the best orgasms I've ever had.  
He swiftly turns me around, my face now touching the smooth surface of the building; Then he raises my arms on top of my head. I felt him tugging on my jeans, exposing my ass; my knees are weak with excitement. As one hand holds my arms over my head, he uses his other hand to slap the cheek of my ass. The stinging sensation makes me moan and beg for another.  
He doesn't respond; instead he lets go of my arms and goes down on his knees. His hands are on both side of my ass, exposed. He bites both cheeks one at a time, then spreads them apart delicately. I gasp, feeling his warm breath over my hole. He pulls on my hips to raise up my ass until it's uncomfortable but he is determined, and so am I. Slowly, he traces a pattern with his tongue, from the beginning of my crack right to the hole. He repeats this a few times, sending mixed sensations swiftly spreading under my tingling skin, making me reach for my cock, tugging on it gently. Brian sticks his tongue inside me, together with his index finger. Automatically, I tighten around it and back up; I want more.

"Brian..." I don't recognize my voice, sounding very hoarse.

"Be patient Sunshine..." he says, circling his tongue around his finger that's going in and out of my body. Then, he slips in two fingers. I tug on my stiff cock tighter and quicker. Brian catches my hand and stops me.

"Don't come yet." His words echo memories from the past. I remember our first night together. Today does feel like that night. Ecstasy is just around the corner. I'm standing on the edge of a cliff and ready to freefall, when his hand grabs me by my shirt. My knees want to fold; my face presses hard against the wall and my hand is wet with pre-come. I don't think I can hold on anymore. A cry of pain and protest escapes my throat once again. His fingers slip deeper inside me and touch a sensitive spot. How does he expect me not to come when he's doing all this?!?

"Brian..." I don't want him to stop. But of course he does; he pulls his fingers out and gets up on his feet, turning me around and quickly sealing my mouth with his wet, experienced lips. He holds me firmly on the nape, moving my head so it fits perfectly with his.

He then lets go of my mouth as he takes my shirt off, revealing my fair-skinned body. Now I am naked from the crotch up. I feel so exposed, so bare. What if someone walks by the alley and sees us? Yes, we've done this before but not in broad daylight, and definitely not in a busy town like this one. I get worried for a second, but looking at Brian and the adoration I see on his face as he looks at me makes me forget my fears.

He reaches for my right nipple and plays with it with his fingers. Lowering his face towards my chest, he replaces his fingers with his tongue, flicking each nipple. He then licks his way down from the middle of my chest to my navel. I grab his head when he stops and let his tongue linger right on that one spot; he plays with the hair that trails down towards my aching cock. I want so badly to push his head down, and fulfill his promise already. "I'm gonna suck your dick till you come in my mouth." But he takes his precious time, making sure he licks every inch of my tight stomach and my pelvic area, except for my pulsing cock. He once again goes down on his knees. He steadies my shaking legs with his hands by holding onto both sides of my thighs. My cock protrudes towards his face; I want to laugh... he also has a little grin on his lips when he looks up at me. Without taking his eyes off mine, he grabs the shaft of my dick and licks the head, causing me to slid a little down towards the ground. He holds me up right again, then starts jerking me off as he continues to lick the head of my dick. He repeatedly teases the slit, making me grab his hair and tug it hard.

"Keep doing that..." I tell him. He obliges and continues. He envelopes his lips around my cock, putting it in his mouth halfway. My man's handsome face is so beautiful, perfect lips and pink tongue playing masterfully with my rock-hard cock. I can come just by looking at him. I love watching him suck me off. His eyes watch my every expression for his own pleasure. He raises his right hand towards my mouth, sticking in his index finger for me to suck. After a few seconds, he pulls his finger out and touches the tip of my tongue, wetting it with my spit, then traces my parted lips. It's unexpected... while he is doing this, he put my whole cock inside his mouth, sending electricity all throughout my shaky body.

"Hah, ahh, fuck," I can't think straight... I haven't been able to in the past 15 minutes or so. I think I'm about to come. I will as long as he continues sucking on my cock and playing with my balls. My hips move forward as I go deeper inside his throat each time. Each time his head bobs down my shaft, the closer I get to climaxing. I think my eyeballs are rolling inside my head. His warm mouth just feels too good wrapped around me... then he stops, again.

"What's wrong?" I asked him worriedly as he stands up. My heart beats like a drum.

"I changed my mind," he says nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?!" I gasp. He doesn't reply; instead he takes my hand and leads me to the farthest corner of the alley where there are a couple of wooden boxes stacked together.

Brian stands right next to the boxes, his eyes not leaving mine while he removes his olive green sleeveless shirt and unzips his fly. He pulls his pants down with his underwear, his stiff manhood glistening as pre-come leaks from the tip. The sight of his huge dick makes me swallow hard. He takes his cock in hand and jerks it as he motions for me to come closer. It's kind of hard to walk with my pants almost down around my ankles but I manage. He sits on the boxes, then grabs me by the arm as soon as I am close enough, causing me to fall right on his chest. Our cocks touch as the rest of our bodies do the same. My body trembles in anticipation as we kiss. He moans as I suck on his tongue. Then he takes my hand and places it on his dick; I suddenly forget my impatience, knowing that now I can play with him.  
I jerk his cock, making sure I start from the base to the tip, long strokes that I know he enjoys. He groans as I continue. He reaches down to his jean pocket and removes a condom; as usual he opens it with his teeth, expertly slipping it on his dick. "Sit on my dick," he commands, which excites me.  
I straddle him, positioning myself on top of his stiff cock. He licks the tips of the fingers on his right hand then enter my hole as his left hand holds his dick. He plays with my hole once more as he eases inside me. The pain is deliriously ecstatic. It felt like his huge cock won't fit for a second, then finally he slides all the way in. I sit on him for a minute, getting used to the sensation, then I move slowly, jerking my cock. His eyes are closed, mouth half-opened as my movement progresses. He holds me by the hips as he thrusts deeper and faster. I move my hand in time with our movements.  
"Fuck, yes, ah," he whispers in between his moans. He's getting closer and so am I. He grabs my head towards his and kisses me hard on the mouth. I moan inside his mouth as I explode in my hand and all over his tight stomach and muscular chest. He laughs when he sees what happens.

"Oh, shit," I say as come continuously leaks out of my cock. This makes him lose control and he starts thrusting inside of me. I almost fall off his lap because of the force of his movement, except for his hands holding tight to my hips. I know he's about to come. I put my hands on his shoulders as I bounce on his cock and manage to get up. He mumbles a protest but I quiet him with a quick kiss. I remove the condom from his dick and go down on my knees. I wrap my hand that's still wet from my own come around his cock and guide it inside my mouth. I feel it pulsate as I go down the length of it. Bobbing up and down, and in between, I circle my tongue around the head, all the way down to his balls, then suck on them alternately.

"I'm gonna come," I heard him say. Before I can say anything, he starts to shoot his load in my hand. I lick the head, intensifying his orgasm, loving the taste of him. Once again, I put his cock in my mouth as he continues to come. I feel him play with my hair and he releases a long sigh. I look up, smiling at him.

"I guess, Sunshine, I'm not as good as you are... I have to come when I have to come," he says, grinning, and helps me up, then gives me a long kiss.  
"I guess so..." I say afterwards.

"We should do this more often," he says as he stands up and pulls on his jeans.

"Yes, we should. Next time I get to torture you," I say, smiling, as I pull up my own jeans. He strolls over to me, pulls me in his arms, and whispers something in my ear.

I grin at him and reply, "I love you, too."

~END~  



End file.
